


Our Christmas Miracle

by captain_k_jones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jones family welcomes their new baby girl on Christmas day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: SURPRISE!!!! Merry Christmas, @xhookswenchx! I was your csss this year! It has been so lovely getting to know you over the last several weeks. I hope your holidays are filled with everything you need them to be! 
> 
> You said you loved Daddy!Killian and he happens to be a favorite of mine too! This little idea came to me and I just had to write it! I hope you enjoy it!

Glancing around the room, Emma pressed her hand into her protruding stomach in an effort to dull the sharp pain. Nervously, she glanced at the clock on the mantle to take note of the time. 9:26 in the morning. It was Christmas morning, Killian was sitting on the floor with Connor, his blonde hair sticking up in all directions like his father's, on his lap and a present in the five-year-old's hand. Henry, now thirteen, waited patiently for his turn to open the next gift. It was the perfect Christmas morning, filled with hot chocolate, family breakfast, and the smiles of her three boys.

Well, almost perfect. She'd been having braxton hicks contractions on and off for the past twenty- four hours. At this point they were about fifteen minutes apart. At thirty-five weeks, she was a little worried but she didn't want this to effect Christmas for her boys. Especially when Connor was so excited this year. Besides, her water hadn't broken and she had not went into early labor with Henry or Connor, so there was really no reason to interrupt and tell Killian. Not when she was actually enjoying herself.

Christmas had never been a favorite holiday of hers. Growing up in the system had that effect. Why would she enjoy a holiday that just reminded her of everything she was lacking in her life? Even the Swans had returned her to the group home on Christmas Eve. Her first Christmas with Neal did little to change her feelings and by the next Christmas, she was alone and pregnant. Needless to say, her opinion on the holiday hadn't changed that year either.

What had changed it was meeting Killian when Henry was three. He worked at the same bar David, her only friend from high school, worked and ,thanks to Mary Margaret's meddling, she finally accepted his plea for a date after several weeks. Their first Christmas as a couple was everything she could ever hope for it to be. He showered her and Henry with every gift they could ever want. In the year following, thanks to Killian's never wavering support, she was able to finish the police academy and join the force. The next Christmas, he asked her to marry him and the next year the celebrated the holiday as a true family.

Two years later, during the tail end of summer, Connor David was born. Christmas that year had been one of her favorites and she was sure that next year, once their baby girl came, would be one of her favorites as well.

"Awesome! Look, Momma, legos!" Connor's excited squeal pulled her from her thoughts and she forced a smile to her face as another wave of pain hit her.

She glanced quickly to the lock again and noted the time of 9:36. They were getting closer together. Her hand fell to her stomach once more as she forced herself to focus on her excited son. "I see. Bet Papa is going to be spending a lot of time…"

"Mom…" Henry's worried voice stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Is everything okay?"

Her gaze shifted to Henry, worry etched in his face, and she nodded. "Of course, why would…"

Killian, who had set Connor down on the floor and moved to sit next to her, placed his hands over hers on her belly. "Emma, love, I think your water may have broken."

Her head whipped to meet Killian's, his eyes nothing but calm and comforting, before tilting down. The space around her on the couch was wet, which should have been impossible because it was too early…

Sharp pain ripped through her once more and she gripped Killian's hands in her own, her eyes went to the clock once more. 9:41. She swallowed hard and looked back to her husband, perhaps they should…

Killian forced a smile to his face with a nod. "Henry, why don't you get your brother ready for a trip to the hospital? Seems your sister is going to make a bit of an early appearance."

Henry nodded, grabbed Connor by the hand, and dragged him down the hall. Once out of sight, Killian turned his attention back to her. "Alright, love, let's get you to the car."

"Killian, she's too early." Her hands shook the same as her voice. "David and Mary Margaret aren't even here to watch the boys. How are we…"

He grasped her hand in his, while pulling her toward the door where Henry and Connor were already waiting. "We don't have much of a choice, love. I'll call Liam and Ruby on the way. They may be forty-five minutes away, but they are our only option right now."

Her shoulders slumped as her placed her coat on her shoulders. This was not how she wanted to spend Christmas day, but it looked like their daughter had other plans.

* * *

Avery Elizabeth Jones was born December 25, 2015 at 5:36 pm. She weighed in at 5 lbs 6 oz and was 18 inches long. She came into the world with a head full of the very same dark locks her father had and eyes just as blue. She may have been five weeks early, but she was healthy in every way. It was something her parents were quite thankful for.

Killian couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he rocked his daughter in his arms. She was bloody perfect in every way. Behind him, Emma snoozed in her bed. Almost seven hours of labor had sucked the energy from her and she deserved her rest. Actually, she deserved so much more but that would have to wait.

Avery opened her mouth in a small yawn and he felt warmth expand in his chest. How he got so bloody lucky, he would never know. If someone had told him ten years ago that in ten years he would be married and the father of three children, he would have laughed in their faces. Meeting Emma had changed all of that, meeting Emma had changed _him._

He was no longer that broken man Milah had left behind. He was happier than he ever thought possible. From his arms, Avery shifted and a small cry escaped her tiny lips. He lifted her so that she could rest on his chest and turned to see Emma staring at them, a wistful smile on her lips.

"How is she?" She murmured lightly.

He walked over to stand next to the bed. "Bloody hell, Emma, she's a marvel. Just like her mum."

Emma reached out and patted Avery's back softly. "Why don't you go get the boys and your brother? I am sure they are waiting to meet her."

His head tilted to the side. "Are you sure you're ready for a hyper five-year-old in here, love?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No time like the present. Go get our boys, Papa."

Placing Avery in her arms, he kissed her hair quickly. "You were marvelous, love. Simply brilliant."

She smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkled in happiness. "So were you. I love you."

Walking backwards toward the door, he threw a wink in her direction. "And I love you, too, Emma Jones, so much."

Then, he walked out of the door. Finding the boys wasn't hard, the waiting room was just down the hall, but calming Connor seemed to be proving quite the challenge.

"Okay, lad." He had stopped the group, which included Liam and Ruby, just before entering the room that held Emma and Avery. "You must be quiet. More than likely your sister is sleeping and your mum is very tired. Can you do this for me? Please?"

Connor nodded his head enthusiastically while Henry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Papa. I promise."

"I'll watch him, Dad. If he gets too hyper, I'll take him for a walk." Henry added as he grabbed Connor's hand.

Killian reached up and ruffled Henry's hair. He couldn't be more proud of how much the lad had grown in the last several years. He was becoming a mature lad and it was a sight to behold. "That's my boy. Let's go see your little sister."

He opened the door slowly, just in case Avery was actually sleeping, and allowed his family to enter the room. Emma sat in the bed with Avery cradled in her arms and her tiny fingers wrapped around one of Emma's own. It was a glorious sight.

Connor pulled away from Henry and bounded up to his mother. "Momma! Can I see her?"

Emma smiled and nodded happily. "Of course, little man, you just can't climb up here though."

Liam, the closest adult to Connor, picked him up and placed him on his hip. "There, lad, now you have a great view!"

Henry stood next to Liam, his hand on the railing of the bed. "Look how little she is."

Ruby rounded the bed, her hand resting over her heart. "She's beautiful, Emma. A tiny miracle." Her eyes met her husband's across the bed.

Liam nodded his head. "She looks just like Killian did when he was born."

Emma nodded. "Well ,Connor looks just like me, so it is only fair…"

The conversation continued around him but Killian was not really listening. He was too caught up in the sight before him, the sight of his family meeting the newest addition. Ruby was right, Avery was a miracle.

She was his tiny Christmas Miracle and he couldn't be more thankful for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel up to it!


End file.
